Once Upon a Time in Queens
by Gabrielsgirl86
Summary: Hiro is the latest addition to the Sullivan carnival, but what happens when Hiro discovers his past nemesis is also a family member. . . and remembers nothing about him. Takes place between "Once Upon a Time in Texas" and "Shadowboxing".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters of _Heroes_ and the dialogue from episodes belong exclusively to Trim Kring and its creators and NBC. I'm not making any money off of this at all.

**Summary:** Hiro is the latest addition to the Sullivan carnival, but what happens when Hiro discovers his past nemesis is also a family member. . .and remembers nothing about him.

**Note:** This takes place _**before**_ the episode "Shadowboxing" and almost immediately after "Once Upon a Time in Texas," and it contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the _latter_ episode. If you haven't seen that episode yet, you might want to first, or you'll probably be lost. Since this was written prior to the airing of "Shadowboxing", this piece will obviously become AU real fast (readers will already have to do some light mental gymnastics if they want to squeeze this into canon). I'm hoping to expand this idea into a series, but right now, this can remain a stand alone. Enjoy.

**Once Upon a Time in Queens**

Hiro Nakamura blinked groggily at the sunlight that filtered into the darkness. He pushed himself up from the cot he had been laying in and held his throbbing head in his hands. The sounds of rides and laughter of a carnival were muted outside. Hiro fell back on the cot with a groan. So it wasn't all a dream after all. It was all painfully real.

There was a knock on a door. Hiro sat up and tried to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed on the clothes he had slept in. He opened the door and almost slammed it back closed. Only years of training by his parents on the importance of manners kept Hiro in check as the Butterfly Man stepped inside the trailer.

"Morning, Hiro. Sleep well?" Hiro refused to answer. There was only so much courtesy he could show a villain in one day, and it was already used up." I just wanted to stop by to check on you. . .see how you were doing."

"How do you _think_ I feel?" Hiro said bitterly. The carney sighed and ran his fingers through his scalp.

"You're still angry. That's understandable. I would be too if I was in your shoes. Well, I won't disturb you too much longer, but Hiro, . . . you can't hide in here forever," the man chided him as if Hiro were a young child.

"A hero doesn't hide from anyone! Especially not you!" Hiro stuck out his chin in defiance before turning to leave the trailer.

"I know nothing I say will change your opinion of me, but I just wanted to thank you, Hiro." The evil Butterfly Man gently put a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet." Hiro said as he jerked away from the man "I'm not doing anything as a favor for you."

"I understand, Hiro, but I still want to thank you. I still have need of your talents very soon, but in the meantime, why not rest? Come. Join us for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Hiro said stubbornly. The carney shrugged.

"Well, you can sit here and sulk if you wish, but you won't save your Charlie by starving yourself to death. You need to keep up your strength. . .especially in your _condition_," he said tapping at his head, reminding Hiro of the deadly tumor growing there. As much as Hiro hated the man, hated him for manipulating him, lying to him, and kidnaping Charlie, the Butterfly Man had a point. Hiro's stomach growled in agreement. How annoying.

"Very well," Hiro relented, still angry and untrusting. Hiro resisted the urge to punch the man in the face when he clapped Hiro on the back like they were old pals.

"Thatta boy. You're in luck. I think we're having blueberry waffles this morning." The carney stood up and walked toward a group of trailers.

Hiro dragged his feet, trying to put as much distance between himself and the evil Butterfly Man as possible. The tables were crowded with all sorts of people, chairs and benches. Hiro sat himself in the farthest available seat on one of the benches, and he took the nearest plate.

"Excuse me, you mind scooting over a little?" Hiro made some room on the bench and nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw who sat next to him.

_Sylar_

_The Brain Man_

No. . .It couldn't be. . .not him! Anyone but him! He was dead! Hiro had watched his corpse burn to ashes on a pyre. How could he still be alive?!

"Mmm, this smells good." Sylar took a deep inhale, grabbed a plate and helped himself to a generous portion of waffles. He eagerly cut into one and began chewing. He swallowed and then turned his head to the man sitting on his left. "Could you pass the syrup?"

Hiro's eyes were glued to his lap, hoping to avoid making eye contact with the killer. He blindly reached out to grope for the syrup container on the table.

"Nevermind," Sylar scowled as he saw Hiro kept missing the jar he wasn't even looking at. Sylar leaned over to grab the dispenser, and a blur snatched the syrup jar off the table.

"Gotta be quicker than that!" A beared carney snickered. Hiro flinched at what he was sure was going to be a quick bloodbath.

"I was reaching for that. There was another jar right next to you." Sylar pointed out, with some annoyance.

"Well, I'm using this one. You can have it when I'm done." The carney smiled nastily. Sylar's eyes narrowed. He flicked his fingers, and the jar flew out of the other man's hands and into Sylar's own.

"You're done." Sylar smirked and began pouring.

"You did that on purpose, you bastard! And is that my hat you're wearing?" The man in a flash reached across the table to snatch off the porkpie hat Sylar had been wearing right off his head.

"Oh grow up, Edgar," A blond tattooed woman chastised as she gave herself a helping. "I got you that hat for your birthday three years ago and you never wore it once." She grabbed the hat out of Edgar's grasp and handed it back to Sylar.

"Thank you, Lydia." He put it back on and directed a smug smile at Edgar, who just muttered angrily to himself as he stabbed at the sausages on his plate. "So. . .you new here?" Sylar asked between a mouthful of waffle. "I know I haven't been here long, but I don't think I've even _seen_ you anywhere in the carnival before."

Hiro nonchalantly turned his head away as he tried to think of an excuse-any excuse- to leave before he was recognized. Why on earth did Sylar feel the urge to make small talk?

"He's helping Samuel with a secret project." Lydia volunteered. Sylar seemed intrigued and turned towards Hiro, hoping the man would offer some details.

"Really? Sounds mysterious. What is it exactly that you do?"

"What part of 'secret' did you not understand?" Lydia teased as she playfully pulled Sylar's hat over his eyes.

"Can't a guy be curious?" Sylar smiled as he readjusted his cap. "Well, can I at least know your name, or is that classified information, too?"

"Hiro," he said and instantly wished he hadn't as Sylar's head snapped up at the sound of the name.

"Hiro. . ."Sylar let the name roll out, analyzing it. "I think I knew someone named Hiro. The name certainly rings a bell."

"Yes,. . . well,. . . it is a very popular name nowadays," Hiro lied as he stood to get up, leaving his plate untouched as he walked away. Sylar watched the man leave in haste. What a weird fellow. Then again, most people who ended up at Samuel's carnival tended to be. Sylar shrugged to himself and continued eating his breakfast.

***

Hiro walked carefully to the back of the trailers. Somehow he doubted Sylar would still be hanging around there all this time, but Hiro had to make sure. He still berated himself for his cowardice earlier that morning and even more so when he had traveled back to Texas. He should have ignored the Butterfly Man's warnings about the need to preserve history; Hiro should have rid the world of Sylar when he had the chance, back when the killer was still relatively weak and vulnerable. Even in Hiro's debilitated condition, Hiro still had the upper hand. Now it looked like Sylar's dream of becoming immortal had truly been granted. Perhaps that was Hiro's doing as well. Had his prophesy of the man's future death convinced the Sylar of the past to look for a different power? One that not only made him near impossible to kill, but also one that would guarantee Sylar would never die?

Well, Sylar was here now, clearly feigning friendship with these people, biding his time until he could feast on the multiple abilities that were laid out before him. As much as Hiro despised the Butterfly Man, the people who the carney surrounded himself with were innocent. They didn't deserve to be butchered as they would be by the Brain Man.

As distasteful and horrible taking any life was, Hiro knew we was going to have to make the same decision yet again. To protect these people from Sylar's wrath, his time Hiro would not fail to end Sylar once and for all. But the main questioned still remained. . .how could Hiro defeat a man who seemed to have gained the ability to rise from the dead?!

Perhaps he could think of a solution after he put some food in his belly. He was starving and his stomach was violently protesting his early departure that morning. The tables appeared deserted now, but maybe there were some leftovers stored somewhere.

"Kitchen is closed. If you were hungry you should have stayed for breakfast." Hiro felt the blood drain from his face at the sound of the chilling voice behind him.

"S-sorry to disturb you. I won't trouble you anymore, I'll just be on my way and-" He tried to leave only to have Sylar move to stand between Hiro and his escape, blocking him off from the only exit.

"Hey, what's your hurry? You've refused to look at anyone this morning. You come here and then try to leave the minute I show up. I don't know what it's like where you used to live, but frankly, I find that incredibly _rude._" Sylar's frowned angrily down at Hiro, but upon seeing the shorter man's obvious terror, his face softened. "Is something wrong?" Sylar stared at Hiro questioningly.

Hiro wished he hadn't spent so much energy last night. He still hadn't fully recovered and was in no shape to defend himself. If only he wasn't so exhausted. . .if only he didn't have such a splitting migraine, or just had some more control over his power. . .Hiro could have froze time just long enough to escape. . .or dump Sylar's frozen body into the nearest lake. Instead Hiro tried to stall for time, hoping the killer would let him go on his way.

"N-no, nonono. . .nothing's wrong," Hiro stuttered, trying to make a hasty retreat. There was a quizzical expression on Sylar's face.

"Do. . .Do I know you? You look. . .familiar. . .I feel like we met before. . ."

"You must be thinking of someone else," Hiro insisted. Sylar shook his head.

"No, I remember now. We met at a diner. . .you called me something, what was it. . .? Flying Man?" Hiro paused, confused. Why would Sylar think he was the Flying Man?

"Flying Man? No, Nathan Petrelli is Flying Man. He's a very important politician. A senator."

Sylar furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of that name. Nathan Petrelli. . .yes that name certainly rang true in Sylar's head. It felt _right_. . .but Samuel told him that the memories he was experiencing weren't his. They were the memories of different person. . .someone else's life. Sylar shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry. . .I just keep having these memories. Memories that aren't mine. It's hard sometimes to tell which are mine and which aren't. I still have trouble sorting them out."

Hiro studied Sylar. Something wasn't right. The old Sylar wouldn't have hesitated in at least _trying_ to steal Hiro's power, especially when he was obviously defenseless against the psychopath. This Sylar wasn't acting anything like the power hungry maniac who hunted innocent people and slaughtered them like animals. He was acting more like. . .like the sad lost man Hiro had watched through a window years ago. Could Sylar have decided to change his ways after all? But it still didn't explain why he wasn't dead. . .or why Sylar didn't seem to remember anything about Hiro.

"What happened to you?" Hiro asked warily. Sylar shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't remember much of anything to tell you the truth. Samuel just found me running one night. He brought me here and made me a member of his family.

"Samuel?" Hiro quirked his head in confusion.

"Yeah, . . you know. . .the guy you were just with the other night. He runs everything here."

"Butterfly Man." Hiro scowled at the mention of the man who betrayed him.

"Excuse me?" Sylar was clearly unfamiliar with Hiro's nickname for the carnival's ringleader.

"Samuel. He is a very bad man! He doesn't care for anyone but himself! He lies and tricks people for his own ends." Judging by the face Sylar made, Hiro could tell the man didn't believe him.

"How can you say that? He saved my life. He's helping all these people. He's helping _me_. He's going to help me heal. . .make me become a better person."

"Better person?" Hiro couldn't believe that Samuel would want to having anything to do with helping people, at least not without some kind of ulterior motive.

"You may not believe it, but. . .I've done a lot of horrible things. . ._monstrous_ things."

"I can believe it." Hiro muttered ironically to himself, not particularly caring if Sylar overheard him.

"I still have trouble believing it myself. I feel like. . .like I'm a stranger in my own body sometimes. Like when I remember the people I've killed, I'm actually watching someone else commit those crimes. That I'm not really this demon everyone tells me I am. Sounds crazy, I know."

"You wish forgiveness," Hiro realized with surprise.

"Yes. Very much. That's what Samuel and his family are giving me here. He knows who I was and has taken me in anyway. He's giving me another chance. . . redemption. . . acceptance."

"Samuel can't offer you what you want. Not without a price."

"I'm willing to pay any price. It's the least I can do after I-. . ." Sylar couldn't even muster the strength to finish the nauseating thought.

Hiro let the weight behind those words sink in. The Brain Man that Hiro had fought had murdered to collect abilities so he could become strong and powerful. . . feared and respected. Sylar was dangerous to be sure, but surprisingly simple to understand.

Samuel, however, was a whole different animal all together. Hiro could not be sure what his motives were, if he had any; Hiro only knew that Samuel was willing to do anything for his own gains, whatever they were. Samuel would lie, cheat, kidnap, destroy lives, perhaps even kill, or send others to do his bidding. He already seemed to be amassing an army of gifted people who were already following him, and now, it seemed, he had added Sylar to his vast collection: A Sylar who was willing to do anything the evil Butterfly Man wished. That could only spell doom and disaster for the world.

"You don't need Samuel's forgiveness to find redemption. You can choose to stop being the Brain Man anytime you want." Sylar chuckled at Hiro's statement. Not exactly the reaction Hiro was expecting.

"Brain Man? Butterfly Man? Flying Man? Do you give everyone you meet a personalized moniker, or is that honor reserved for only a select few?"

Hiro blushed.

"Never mind that. The point is that you can be a good man if you want. No one else, not even Samuel, can make that choice for you. It is _your_ path and yours alone. You just have to decide whether you want to walk it. "

"You sound like a fortune cookie," Sylar said smirking.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about," Hiro insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Because. . .I have seen you try before."

"You have? When? How?" All those questions spilled out rapidly.

Hiro wondered if he would be violating some kind of time-travel rule by telling the amnesiac Brain Man how they first met. Well, he had already defied the laws of space and time before, on numerous occasions. Perhaps. . .perhaps if Hiro could make this new, seemingly reformed Sylar trust him. . .maybe he'd be willing to help Hiro deal with Samuel. . . maybe even help him rescue Charlie. He had to try.

Besides, the longer Sylar stayed here, the higher the chances that Samuel would ask his new family member to wreak some sort of havoc and destruction on the unsuspecting population. Why else would anyone want Sylar hanging around them, knowing how dangerous he was?

Hiro took a deep breath.

"Years ago. . .when I watched you visit your mother." Hiro remembered his younger self watching through that window of an apartment in Queens. Sylar had been a younger man at the time, too, decked in a sweater, tie and glasses which only helped to make him look the part of a confused little boy wanting comfort and reassurance from his mother. "You were afraid that you would blow up an entire city. You didn't want that to happen. You wanted forgiveness then. To be told that you didn't have to do bad things."

"I'm guessing it didn't end well," Sylar spoke softly. Hiro shook his head.

"No,. . . no it didn't." Hiro recalled the knot that twisted in his stomach that night as he had watched Gabriel bang on his mother's door . . .begging, pleading, and at one point even crying for his mother for her acceptance, love and forgiveness. It reminded Hiro how his own father had treated him similarly, though not nearly so cruelly. Parents had an uncanny talent for making their children feel incredibly insignificant when they failed to live up to expectations. His younger self had felt a strange empathy for Gabriel's plight that night.

"The police. . .they told me I killed her. My own mother. . ." Sylar sank to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry. I know it does not erase the pain of losing a mother, . . .but from what I saw. . .you didn't kill her on purpose. You both were fighting, and she pulled out some scissors. It was an accident. A horrible accident, yes, but still. . .an accident."

"You're right. It doesn't erase the pain. Not by a long shot," Sylar said bitterly.

"But the fact that you tried. It shows you have the will. You have a power, one that you didn't steal or kill for, and you did good things with it. . .Can still do."

"What do you mean?" Sylar finally looked up at Hiro.

"You fix things! I've seen it! You know how things work and can fix them if they are broken." Hiro sank down to kneel next to the other man. "My love, Charlie. . .she was dying . . .she had a blood clot in her brain that ruptured. You used your power to remove it. You saved her life! So you see, you can use your powers for good! You can be a hero instead of a villain!" Hiro clapped Sylar's shoulder. Sylar took the offered hand, grateful for the confidence in him. His fingers brushed Hiro's sleeve.

*

_**Flash**_

_Hiro was pinned to a bus, dangling several feet off the ground. A dark man in a black baseball cap and black coat glared up at him._

"_You?! Who are you? I was just in a diner and then. . .what did you do to me? What do you want?!"_

"_You said you could fix things. I need you to fix Charlie. You told her you understand how to fix things that are broken. . .she's dying."_

_The dark man snorted._

"_You're dying first!"_

_**Flash**_

"_I have something you want," Hiro taunted the man as he followed Hiro into an alley_

"_Yeah! Your power!" The man in the black coat snarled. The world froze and Hiro ran behind him. A wall of posters slashed into pieces. _"_How are you able to do that?"_

"_I am the master of time and space. But right now, I'm freezing time."_

"_Well, that must get tiring. I can do this all day. Can you?" Another time freeze and shift. The man in the black hat turned around once more._

"_If you kill me, you'll never learn what I know about the future. . .your future. . .your life. . .and death. . .I will tell you everything I know, if you will help me save Charlie."_

"_You're dying too, aren't you." It was a statement not a question. The man in black examined Hiro, who was panting in exhaustion."A tumor huh?" _

_**Flash**_

_They were in a storage room. . .alone. The man walked around Hiro and Charlie, studying them intently._

"_You might want to stay still for this." He lifted his hand._

_A scared looking red-headed girl spoke in Japanese. Hiro held the girl's head still as the man operated. There was a click of something snapping in Charlie's head, and a drop of blood ran down her eye. The two lovers hugged, clutching each other as if afraid that if they ever let go, they would never see each other again._

_**Flash**_

"_Yes. . .I will tell you how you die." Hiro began sadly, the dark man watched him intently, hungry for the knowledge he was about to receive. _"_You die alone. I'm sorry."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The man whispered threateningly, clearly expecting something more valuable than a vague prophesy._

"_It means that you will collect a lot of powers. You'll kill many people. You'll become strong. . .the strongest of them all, but in the end, it won't make any difference. We all gather to stop you, you alone. No one will mourn your death. No one will shed a tear. No one." The man's face faltered with every sentence Hiro spoke_

_*_

Sylar gasped for a breath, his chest aching as if he had been held underwater for too long a time. A strong hand slapped Sylar's back several times, attempting to ease his coughing fit.

All those images. . .they were memories. . .though he wasn't sure who they belonged to since they were all so unfamiliar to him. They had erupted into his brain so quickly, like a film on fast forward, yet Sylar knew everything that was said and done as if he had witnessed them all personally. He recognized Hiro, wearing the same clothes in the memories as he had on now. The dark man in the black hat and coat. . .that man was Sylar himself.

". . .I think I remember that. . .yeah, I recall seeing that. Strange. . .I wonder why I didn't remember that until now. I was still a murderer back then. . .You are a time traveler! I remember you now!" Sylar's initial excitement quickly faded. "You told me I was going to die. . .alone . . .unmourned. . ."

"Yes, well, about that. . .the thing is you see-"

"Is it still true?" Sylar interrupted, fear and dread for an inevitable future creeping into his voice. "Am I? Does that mean I'm going to turn back into a monster?!"

"As far as I knew, when I said that, I thought you were already dead. I watched as your body was burned."

"Then you're from the future? Is there any way I can change what will happen? Please tell me!" Sylar, still sitting desperately grabbed at Hiro's shirt, willing the man to assure him that his future wasn't set in stone.

"No, no I'm not from the future. I'm from this time. I don't know why you're not dead unless. . .unless somehow I changed the future when I traveled back to tell you that. That's the only logical explanation."

Sylar finally let go.

"I hope you're right. I don't like the idea of dying. . .like _that_." The two were silent for a moment. Sylar must have been eager to change the topic, as he began bring up Samuel again. "So, time-travel, huh? You must be the one Samuel's been talking about."

"He told you about me?"

"Not really. He talks about stuff to Lydia when he thinks no one else is around. He's been talking to her about getting a replacement time traveler for a while now."

"I am not a replacement anything!" Hiro insisted angrily, repulsed at the idea that Samuel might try to keep him here indefinitely. "I'm not staying here! I am just here until I can get Charlie back!"

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Samuel. He took her away from me. Trapped her somewhere in time, and he refuses to let her go unless I use my powers to help him fix his mistakes."

"Samuel would never do that. He cares about his family."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a member of your 'family'."

"But why would he risk endangering you like that? He has to know that you're killing yourself every time you travel through time."

"How do you kn- oh right," Hiro nodded, almost forgetting about the man's ability to see how everything worked just by looking at them. Sylar continued staring at him.

"Maybe, . . .maybe I can help. . ." Sylar stood up and pushed Hiro down to his knees. He began circling Hiro, constantly watching him, his eyes trained on the crown of Hiro's head.

Sylar continued circling him for nearly twenty minutes. Hiro's knees were past the point of aching, and he was rapidly losing feeling in both of his legs. But the way Sylar was studying him, like some sort of predator trying to figure out the best angle to take down a gazelle, was what was really unnerving Hiro.

"Look, you don't have to help, . . .really! I'm fine, I just-" Hiro started to get up wobbly, only to have Sylar push him roughly back into place. Sylar pursed his lips in frustration.

"Hmm, I know exactly what's going on in that brain of yours. The question is. . .what's the best strategy to pursue?" Sylar walked behind him and grabbed Hiro's head in his hands. He held Hiro still with his superior strength, running his fingers through the man's hair, pondering.

"There are so many ways to attack this . . .most of them probably lethal. That's not good. And those that aren't invasive are not nearly as effective." Sylar moved to the front and crouched down. His eyes looked at Hiro, traveling up from his eyes to his forehead.

"Hmm. . . this is going to be trickier than I thought." Suddenly, Sylar's eyes snapped open as if in an epiphany.

"I think I got it. Now just hold still. . ."Sylar stood up and pointed his index finger at Hiro. Instinctually, Hiro fell back and scrambled away, hoisting himself up shakily onto his feet. "I said 'hold still'!"

An invisible force shoved Hiro back into a kneeling position. He couldn't move a muscle. . .not even to blink. He couldn't even access his power unless Sylar allowed him to. Hiro just knelt there terrified. When did the Brain Man get _that _power?! Apparently, Sylar was unsure how he was controlling Hiro as well, since he looked rather confused at Hiro's sudden obedience.

"Oookaaay, that's. . .better? I guess. . ." Sylar continued to raise his finger, and Hiro felt an icy tickle inside his head, as if a billion tiny dry tentacles were squirming around in his brain. . .searching. . .probing. . .There was then a sharp pain of needles piercing what felt like it had to be each individual brain cell. If Hiro had control over his vocal chords, he would have screamed.

This was the end, Hiro thought to himself in horror. He had let himself be too careless, too overconfident from his encounter outwitting the Sylar of the past. He had let his guard down and let Sylar blind side him. He should have known better. Sylar lusted after powers like an addict, and he probably had been coveting Hiro's power ever since their encounter in Texas. Sylar had just been waiting for an opportunity and had lured Hiro in with his entire "I wish redemption" act. Now Hiro would be joining the countless other victims Sylar had cut open, and Hiro's tremendous power would be added to Sylar's ample growing collection.

The torture continued what felt like eternity before Sylar finally spoke up.

"That should just about do it." Sylar dropped his hand, and wiped away at a light sweat that had started breaking out across his forehead. Hiro gasped as the invisible strings over his body were cut. He grabbed at his own head, almost positive that he had to be bleeding profusely from somewhere, but there was no sign of incision anywhere, though his head throbbed like he was suffering a major migraine.

"How did you-?"

"I altered the structure of the tumor cells. They are now incapable of reproducing and will stop growing. . .I also sent instructions to your brain to kill it off afterward. The tumor should be completely gone within a few hours."

"So it's really true? I'm cured?"

"Better than that." Sylar grinned, obviously very proud of himself. "While I was in there, I took the liberty of tweaking some things. Just a little." He held his thumb and index finger a centimeter apart.

"I altered some DNA strands so now your brain won't start amassing anymore tumors when you use your powers. You can travel as much as you like without having to worry about anything like that happening ever again." Hiro matched Sylar's grin.

_/That's amazing! Wonderful!/_ Hiro shouted in Japanese. At Sylar's confusion, Hiro quickly switched back to English. "See? I told you, you could do good things!"

Sylar smiled even wider, showing teeth.

"I know. And now, with your help, I can do even more." Sylar eyed Hiro hungrily, and Hiro's smile quickly dropped.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"I mean you can send me back in time. I could keep myself from become a murderer. I could make it so all those people never have to die. I could save all of them!"

"I'm sorry. . . I can't do that," Hiro apologized.

"Why not? I removed your brain tumor, I think I'm owed at least one favor!" Sylar insisted, a hint of temper showing.

"It's not that simple. Time travel is a very delicate thing. You never know what things will change, what will not, and what will destroy history."

"Well, you're the expert on this. You can come with me. . .help me fix everything," Sylar began grasping for anything to get Hiro to change his mind. He couldn't allow such a rare opportunity to escape him when it presented itself, and he refused to let the idea go.

"You don't understand," Hiro insisted. "History must be preserved. If not, then the entire timeline could be destroyed." Sylar stepped back, a slow burning anger building up at Hiro's stubborn refusal

"_History._ What's so great about this present anyway?! Who cares if we make a different timeline? You said it yourself, you travel back and forth all the time to try and change things. Why is this present so precious? We could make a _better_ future. One where no one has to die because of me. Hell, what's the point of even having such a power if you're afraid to use it?!"

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no." Hiro said firmly. Sylar's face darkened.

"I see now. You're allowed to go back and muck around with the future and past as much as you please, even run all of Samuel's time errands, but you won't let me try to erase any of my own mistakes? Tell me if I'm missing anything. Is it because of what I am? What I did? Am I so damned for all my crimes that I don't even deserve a chance to make everything right?

"That's not true!" Hiro could let this man who had done so much for him believe that he was incapable of changing.

"Then what?!" Sylar whirled around Hiro furiously. "Why are you refusing to do this?! There are dozens of innocent people dead because of me! We could save them all if you'd just let me! Would you rather leave them dead?"

"It's. . .complicated." It was the only explanation Hiro could think of. It obviously wasn't enough.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. In fact, forget we even had this conversation. Enjoy your new lease on life." Sylar turned and stormed off. Hiro watched him leave.

Had he done the right thing in the end? A part of Hiro said it was necessary, that the timeline needed to be preserved. Another part also asked "why? Sylar was right after all; Hiro had tried to change the future numerous times. Sometimes for the greater good . . . like when he tried to stop the bomb from destroying New York. Other times for less selfless reasons.

What would the world be like if Sylar had never come to be? Gabriel Gray might still be a humble unknown watchmaker in Queens, . .dozens of innocent lives would be saved. . .Peter Petrelli wouldn't have exploded. Perhaps the world really would be better off never knowing Sylar. Hiro certainly used to think the same thing many times.

Maybe Hiro really was a selfish man, as Charlie had once accused him of being. After all, if it were not for Sylar, Hiro would never have been sent on his quest to save the cheerleader. . . and Hiro never would have met Charlie. . .never would have fallen in love with her. . . and certainly wouldn't be in this predicament of being forced to help Samuel. Hiro would probably still be stuck working back in his cubicle in Japan. And Charlie. . .she would be dead, killed by the ruptured aneurysm in her brain.

There were a lot of unanswered questions he had to think about.

* * *

This is my first _Heroes_ fanfic, so please be gentle. That doesn't mean I don't want criticism, just no pointless flaming, please. Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiro found Sylar wandering around the game tents. He watched as the dark man continued to fume from their earlier argument, flinging baseballs at stacked milk bottles with more force than was necessary to topple them. Three sets went down before Hiro finally spoke up.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking. . .and it occurred to me that there is no way to save those people without making sure you never became Sylar in the first place. I don't know much about your life before then, or why you followed the path that you did. But if we did go back and change the past, if you never became Sylar, you would never get the powers you have now. So then we would never meet. You would never come to the carnival. You would never cure me, and so I could never bring you to the past to stop yourself from killing anyone. It's a time paradox. As much as I hate to say it, you wouldn't be here today if you hadn't been Sylar in the past. I would love to go back to save all those people. At another point in my life, I might have been more willing. But experience has shown me that changing the past can have devastating effects, ones you can never imagine until it's too late."

Hiro watched Sylar toss the ball up in the air and catch it several times.

"I wish I could be more help." Hiro offered, but Sylar still refused to face him. Hiro was just about to turned to leave when Sylar's finally spoke up.

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway." There was no longer any anger in his voice, just crushing disappointment. He put the ball down without throwing it. "I just. . . hated the person I had been for so long. I just wanted him to vanish off the face of the earth." Hiro regarded Sylar for a while. He made a decision.

"We may not save every one of your victims, but maybe. . . we _can_ save _one._"

"What are you talking abou-" Sylar was cut off as Hiro grabbed him and the carnival vanished before their eyes. The sunny afternoon became a cold drizzly fall night. The roar of a subway train rumbled above them on the tracks. Sylar looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"You do not recognize this place?" Hiro led Sylar to an apartment window. "This is your mother's apartment. This is the night you came to visit her."

The sound of footsteps echoed in the night air.

"Hide! Quickly! We must not be seen." Hiro pulled Sylar down to crouch next to him behind some garbage cans. Sylar peeked over the lids and spotted two men skulking outside the apartment. He recognized one of them as another Hiro. Past Hiro and his partner glanced through a window and then scurried around the other side of the building. He wondered where the two were going.

Present Hiro tapped his shoulder and pointed to the window next to them. Sylar peered through the dirty glass into the small apartment, his eyes widened when he spotted his past self, dressed in a tie, blue sweater and plaid shirt. He wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses and his clean haircut was combed carefully and flatly to the side. Sylar blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting his past self to look like, but that sure wasn't it. Of course he has seen a similar image reflected in the hall of mirrors, of a bespectacled man cutting open skulls, but it seemed so much more unbelievable seeing the same persona in real life. The man looked like he couldn't kill a rabbit let alone a murder anyone.

His past self carried a white box underneath his arm as an auburn- haired woman in a white cardigan sweater fussed over him, giving thanks to God for bring back her Gabriel.

_His mother._

How strange. . .Sylar had no real memories of her besides seeing her die in that horror show of his life played out before him. Yet he felt a warm glow pool inside him, bathing him in a feeling of sheltering comfort. He felt an instinctual urge to protect this woman, to shelter her from any harm or discomfort in life. . .to keep her happy and make her smile. He crushed the pang of envy he felt towards his younger counterpart, for remembering being raised by such a kind, gentle-looking soul, for being able to talk with her and be the subject of one of those heart-melting smiles. Why would he ever destroy such a precious gift? Sylar shook his head of the absurdity of the situation. How stupid it was for him to be jealous of himself.

Inside the apartment, Gabriel opened up the white box and the woman joyfully pulled out what looked like a snow globe.

"Um, I brought it from Texas," Gabriel said shyly as his mother tipped it, watching snowflakes swirl around, ". . .for your collection."

"Oh it's perfect! One more and I have the continent." She moved to a shelve full of snow globes and placed her latest addition. "I'm just missing Oregon. I hear it's beautiful there. . .Green everywhere. . ." She sounded so wistful as she longingly stroked her new piece, Sylar wished he could at that instant teleport her to Oregon. Buy her a house somewhere that was green and sunny instead of that dank lonely New York apartment.

"The clock's broken." His past self looked over towards a broken-down brown clock hanging on the opposite wall

"Oh that old thing? I should have thrown it away years ago."

"It was Dad's. . ." Gabriel lovingly took the clock down from the wall.

"It's junk," she insisted bitterly, not looking at her son.

"It's a beautiful piece! It just needs a little attention." Gabriel turned and took the clock to the table, setting it down gently. His mother continued to admire her collection as Gabriel fished out a box of tools. He set himself down to repairing the clock, exchanging his glasses for a different pair. His mother stroked her son's hair gently, watching him open the glass door.

"I can't tell you how proud I am."

"I haven't done anything." Gabriel took a tool and began tinkering.

"You travel the world!" She sat down next to him "Some of us only get to see it in snow globes," she said with a smile, looking at her shelf, probably wishing she could share in a more adventurous life like her boy. Gabriel looked up at her for a moment.

"I'm tired of traveling; I think I might stay here."

"In Queens? Why would you ever come back?!"

"If I stayed, maybe I could stop. . .maybe I wouldn't have to. . ." Gabriel looked as his mother, then hastily went back to his task.

"What? . . .Gabriel. . ." Gabriel still refused to look at her. His mother stood up. "I'm going to make you a sandwich. Do you want tuna fish?"

"Please don't, I'm not hungry." Gabriel said, exasperation tinging his voice.

"Well,. . ." she continued, opening up the fridge. "if you insist on staying, you should call Mr. Bilger, that man from Smith & Barney. You fixed his Rolex."

"Why would I call him?"

"Because he said you should," she insisted. "He said you were very talented and. . .very special. M-maybe he could get you a job!"

"I have a job." Gabriel took off his repair glasses and closed the door of the clock. "I fix watches." He carried the clock back to its rightful place.

"That's a hobby. Investment banking is a. . . very _lucrative_ field," she said excitedly, imagining the prospect of her son, the rich and successful investment banker.

"I _can't_ be an investment banker!"

"You can be anything you want!" Still she persisted.

"Mom, he wouldn't even remember who I am!" Gabriel countered, his voice rising, trying to make his mom drop the subject.

"Who could forget you?!"

"Mom, you're not even listening to me!" Gabriel knocked against clutter on the kitchen counter in frustration. His mother was silent for a moment

"I _am_ listening," She said meekly. Gabriel glared at a jar of mayonnaise his mother had opened.

"No. You're making a tuna sandwich."

"So!" The woman said defensively

"I asked you not to!"

"I made a mistake!" Gabriel's mother fought back tears as she hurriedly capped on the mayonnaise, gathered the foodstuff and shoved them back into the fridge. "I'm sorry!"

Gabriel sighed, obviously feeling guilty for upsetting her and walked over towards her.

"Mom, don't-" he grabbed her arms and she struggled away from him. "-don't it's just. . .maybe I don't have to be special. . .that's okay, to just be a normal watchmaker. . .can't you just tell me that's enough?"

Sylar watched young Gabriel pleading with their mother. Why would he ever think she wouldn't accept him. . .that he had to beg for it?

Their mother smiled sweetly, holding her hands to her lips.

"Why would I tell you that. . .when I know you can be so much more?" She cupped her son's face in her hands, stroking his cheek and mouth tenderly. "If you wanted, you could be President!"

Sylar felt a knot form in his stomach at those words, though he didn't know why. He continued to observe as Gabriel resigned and asked for the tuna sandwich he had so adamantly refused a few minutes ago. Sylar was finally beginning to understand a little more about his counterpart after that brief exchange. After all, he himself had mentally berated the younger man before for not giving in and just eating the damn sandwich. What was the big deal, right? It made their mother happy. . .

"I never saw that part the first time. . ." Hiro whispered, more to himself than to Sylar. He, too, seemed lost in thought. Sylar ignored him, and he continued to watch Gabriel as he chewed robotically at the sandwich. His mother offered him some potato chips and iced tea, and Gabriel accepted them without question. Gabriel pushed away the half-eaten sandwich as his mother hummed to herself while washing the dishes.

Outside, Sylar noticed Past Hiro and his partner sneak back, closer this time to where he and Present Hiro were hiding. The two men found another open window and began to watch, clueless of the other two interlopers' presence.

"What if I told you that I _can_ be special?" Gabriel began carefully, "Important? But to do it, I'd have to hurt a lot of people? Should I?"

Sylar blinked, unsure if he had actually heard right. What kind of question was that?!

His mother chuckled lightly

"You? You could never hurt anyone,"she said with a smile. The very idea seemed absurd to her.

"There's a lot of things I can do that you don't know about. . . " Gabriel said seriously. His mother cocked her head in confusion at those words."I have something to show you." Gabriel took the sink hose out of her hand and let it spray into the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?!" His mother yelled at her son's insane actions.

"Shh . . ." Gabriel brought his hand over the water spray. Instantly, the water drops froze into a spray of white snow flakes. They swirled and danced around the room. Sylar watched in enchanted amazement. He had no idea he was capable of making something so beautiful. Hiro noticed the entranced look of wonder on Sylar's face and smiled. He remembered feeling the same way the first time he saw it.

Gabriel grinned at the sight of his mother laughing in amazement at his accomplishment. She walked into the middle of the room, letting the snow fly around her.

"I know how much you love snow globes," he said proudly. Indeed, she looked like she might have been a figure in one of her own snow globes.

"How-how did you-? . . ." There seemed to be a sudden chill wind blowing in the apartment. His mother lowered her hands and stared at her son.

"Gabriel?" Her son's eyes took on a darker hint. He stared past her at her collection. The snow globes on her shelf began to twitch and rock on their own. "Gabriel?!" She tried once more to grab his attention. His eyes met hers and for the first time in her life, she was truly scared of her own son. He stared at her madly, like some kind of predator moving in for the kill. She ducked in terror as one of her snow globes flew directly at her, nearly hitting her in the head. Another snow globe joined and the two orbited wildly around her.

Sylar stared as his past self continued to terrorize their mother. The man seemed stuck in some kind of drunken trance, deaf to his mother's screams and heedless to everything else around him

"What's he doing?" Sylar said, panic creeping into his voice. "Make him stop!" He grabbed at Hiro. Hiro grabbed him back, silently willing him to not do anything rash. The last thing they needed to do was freak out any of these past people by running in blindly.

Gabriel's mother let out a shriek as a large snow globe crashed into her face. A deep bleeding gash ran down her cheek. Gabriel finally snapped out his daze long enough to see the damage he had caused before his mother ran out of room crying.

Gabriel followed after her, only to have the door slam in his face. The home was eerily silent, and Sylar could hear the frail woman sobbing from the other side. Gabriel knocked softly on the wooden door, begging the woman to open up.

"Please. . .I'm sorry I scared you," Gabriel whispered regretfully, ". . .just come out and talk to me. . .please. . .Mom. . ."

_/He's so sad./_ Hiro heard his past self mutter a few feet away from them.

_/He's distracted. Go on. Do it./_ Past Ando tried to encourage Past Hiro to finish his job.

_/I can't kill a man who is asking for forgiveness. It's not the Bushido code. Everyone deserves a second chance./_

_/No, Hiro. Not everyone./_ Ando insisted.

/_You don't understand. You're not ending another person's life. . ./_

_/Future Hiro would not hesitate to chop his head off./_

_/I'm not Future Hiro! I don't want to be him!/_

"What are they talking about?" Sylar whispered to Hiro, catching him looking at the two Japanese men.

"They are arguing about what to do next. My friend Ando. . .he is trying to convince me to kill you."

"Kill me?" Sylar pointed his finger at his chest.

"Kill Gabriel." Hiro clarified, pointing at the wretched man leaning on his mother's bedroom door. "Ando thought it was necessary to save the future. I wasn't so sure. I was a lot more naive than I am now. It's easy to visualize saving the day against a shadow . . .defeating an evil monster who only exists to destroy. My younger self found out tonight that it is much harder to kill in real life, especially once you start seeing your opponent as a human being. You were at crossroad here. I can see that now. There was a good chance that you could have turned off the path of darkness, had someone shown you the way. Perhaps, if I had known then what I know now. . ."

"You think you would have handled things differently?" Sylar asked curiously.

"I'd like to think I would have. But there is no way of knowing for sure. I could just as easily ended up making the same mistakes." Sylar mulled over what Hiro told him, then turned back to watch his own counterpart, who was trying to hold back sobs as he spoke through the door.

"I saw a vision of the future. . .and I'm going to kill . . a lot of people. Tell me why I would do that." Gabriel fell to the floor in frustrated defeat.

_/Future Hiro killed so much, he forgot it should be hard./_ Past Hiro said sadly. His future self continued to listen in on the familiar conversation with a new perspective.

Inside, Gabriel banged the back of his head over and over, trying in vain to get his mother to listen to him.

"Mom?. . . MOM?!"

Sylar couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care whose fault it was, he was starting to mirror Gabriel's pleas.

"Just come out. . .please. . .can't you see he's sorry. . .just come out and talk. . .he's sorry. . ._I'm_ sorry. . . so sorry. . ." Sylar murmured to himself, willing his mother to listen to her future son's pleading where Gabriel's had failed.

_/When we went to the future, didn't you wonder where Future Ando was?/_ Past Ando pulled out the unfinished comic of Issac Mendez._ /I die. Sylar kills me./_

Hiro scowled when he spotted that move, as he knew it would inevitably work. He had half a mind to go over to his past counterpart and tell him that the future was not nearly as concrete as they both seemed to think. Past Hiro was so set on following that comic panel by panel, he believed it told the future of what _would_ happen instead of what _could_. Perhaps if he hadn't been such a slavish follower of that book, his younger self might have been open minded enough to try a different tactic.

Well, there was no use wishing Hiro had saved the watchmaker to save the world. What's done is done. . .sort of. There was only so much they could do to alter this time without setting up a time paradox.

Sylar suddenly stood up, knocking over the trash cans they had been crouching behind and grabbing the attention of Past Hiro and Ando

"I've got to do something!"

Hiro grabbed at Sylar and froze the world around them

"Are you crazy? You want everyone to know we're here?!" Hiro pointed to the frozen Past Hiro and Ando, who were staring slack jawed right at them.

"I can't just let it end like this. M-Maybe I can fix it. Unfreeze Gabriel and my mom so we can talk. I can explain everything! She'll understand. . ."

"You know very well why we can't do that. She's scared to death of her own son because of his power. How do you think she'd react if a second Gabriel walked in there?" Sylar lowered his head, hating the truth that Hiro spoke. "Trust your past self and your mother to work out their differences on their own. They are family after all. . .she is your mother. . .she will come around eventually. We just need to give her enough time to do so." Hiro clapped Sylar's shoulder. "Come. It's time."

Hiro stood up and the two walked to the front of the apartment. Sylar waved his hand, telekinetically unlocking the doors so they could enter.

Gabriel was still slumped against the doorframe, his face utterly hapless. Sylar nudged him over and unlocked the door. He cracked it open to see his mother kneeling at the foot of her bed. Her face was red and wet from crying. Sylar closed and re-locked the door.

_/Now if I was a scissor. . .where would I- Ah ha!/_ Hiro reached into the laundry basket full of sewing yarn and pulled out the sharp metal scissors. He turned and put them away, out of easy reach inside a utensil drawer. "We're done here. There will be no accidental stabbing this night." Hiro announced. Sylar didn't seem to hear him as he examined the wooden clock hanging on its nail.

"Come. We need to go." Hiro said grabbing his arm. He dragged Sylar into a closet, opening the door just enough for them to witness what Hiro hoped would be a different, happier ending. He closed his eyes and willed the world back into motion.

***

Hiro blinked. He could have sworn he had just seen Sylar outside in the alley . . .along with Future Hiro. . .or at least _a _Future Hiro.

_/Ando? Did you see what I thought I saw?/_ Hiro asked Ando. Ando picked up his jaw and looked out into the darkness. He shook his head.

/_It was probably nothing. Just a cat or something./_ Ando tried to convince himself.

_/It looked like Sylar was out here. . .with Future Hiro./_

_/You were imagining things. What would Future Hiro be doing hanging around with Sylar? Sylar's a villain, remember? You're a hero. . .and you have a path to follow./_ Ando pointed to Hiro's sword.

You're right. Hiro said solemnly, dreading what he knew had to be done. "I can not hide from my destiny.

Inside, Gabriel scrambled up to his feet as the door behind him finally opened. His mother stepped outside, her eyes puffy, but she carried sense of resolve as she looked squarely at Gabriel.

"I'm leaving," she said firmly, "and when I get back, I expect you to be gone." She walked part the crestfallen man.

"Don't say that, Mom! It's me. It's Gabriel!"

"You're not Gabriel." She whirled around angrily. "You're damned! And I want you out of _my _house!" Gabriel made a grab for his mother's wrist as she wrestled to get away.

"Let go! Get away from me!"

"Mom, calm down!"

"GET AWAY!"

"CALM DOWN!" Gabriel shouted over his mother's screams, which soon broke down into weeping.

"I want my son!" She sobbed, "What did you do with my son? Give me back my boy!"

"Mom, please it's me." Gabriel was beginning to feel tears well up in his own eyes. Things were spiraling too quickly out of his control, and he tried desperately to make his mother listen to reason. "It's me, Mom. . .please. . ." His mother continued to back away towards the door. She seemed distracted. . .looking for something. Gabriel took advantage of her distraction and held her wrists firmly before she could make an attempt to run away again. His action only made her panic more as she struggled against his stronger grip.

"My Gabriel. . .you're not!"

"Stop it!" His shouting went unheard over her hysterics.

"You're not!"

"Stop it!"

"You're not! You're not! You're not!" She managed to wrest away one hand and slapped the man hard across his face, leaving a bright red mark where she had hit him. Gabriel held his throbbing cheek in shock. Even when he was little and acted out, his mother had never struck him before!

He barely noticed as his crying mother ran out into the hallway and outside to put as much space as she could between them. Gabriel stood alone in apartment. A sizeable bruise was already beginning to form around the spot near his eye. His breath became shorter and all the tears he'd been holding back the entire time came flooding forward at once. He stumbled into his mother's room and slammed the door behind him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. She's not supposed to hate me!" Sylar whispered angrily from where he and Hiro had watched the exchange. Sylar didn't know who he was more furious at. His mother for scorning her boy and running out on him. His past self for scaring her enough to make his mother despise her own son. Hiro for giving Sylar the false hope that everything might work out in the end. Or himself for believing it.

Inside his mother's bedroom, Gabriel curled into himself on his mother's neatly made bed. He hadn't done such a thing since he was a small boy terrified of monsters hiding in the closet. Now he wished he could just will this nightmare away. His mother was terrified of him! Couldn't stand the thought of him! Never wanted to see him again! Said he was damned!

"Maybe I _am_ damned," He muttered miserably to himself, remembering all his horrible sins. "Mom. . .oh Mom. . ." He couldn't control it anymore as a new set of tears erupted. He hated himself for such weakness, but at the moment he didn't care! All he could hear were his mother's words over and over like a sick mantra: _You're damned! You're not Gabriel! You're not! Get away!_

At that moment, he didn't want to be special or important. He wanted to die.

***

Hiro stepped into the silent apartment and opened the bedroom door. He could see Sylar . . ._Gabriel_- he mentally corrected- lying on the bed, his back turned towards Hiro, his breath halted stuck in the moment. The metallic sound of Hiro unsheathing his sword would remain unheard. Gabriel would be dead before he realized what happened.

This wasn't how Hiro imagined saving the world, killing a broken man who had sought redemption- in the back no less. But what else could he do? There was no other way. Mr. Issac's comic book prophesied so. In order to save the lives of millions of innocents, Hiro needed to kill the villain Sylar.

So why did Hiro feel like such a coward?

"I'm sorry," Hiro aligned his sword against Gabriel's exposed neck. He bowed in respect to the life he was about to slay. Best to make it quick.

Gabriel's chest began rising again. He turned his head just in time to see a stranger pulling back a sword. He rolled to the other side of the bed, narrowly avoiding the blade as it slashed into the bedding. With inhuman speed, Gabriel bolted over the bed and grabbed Hiro's wrist with a crushing grip, forcing Hiro to drop the sword to the ground.

"That heartbeat. . .you were in the loft. Why are you following me?"

"I must stop you!" Hiro tried to break away from the man, but was kept immobilized. Suddenly, Gabriel let go. Gabriel bent down to the floor and picked up the ancient sword, running a hand over it as tenderly and lovingly as he had the clock he had fixed earlier.

"Then do it,' Gabriel said quietly, handing the sword back over to its owner. "You'll be doing me and the rest of the world a favor." Gabriel laid back on the bed, turning away.

Hiro stared at the form before him. Here was Sylar, the Brain Man, offering himself up to death on a quilted alter. He had turned his back on a man who had announced he would kill him, granting Hiro permission to end the killer's existence. Future Hiro probably wouldn't have hesitated at such a lucky boon. But like Hiro had told Ando before. . .he was not Future Hiro.

Gabriel lay there waiting for Hiro's blow, which was taking forever to come. He craned his head around to see Hiro simply standing over him. Gabriel's wretchedness quickly mutated to anger as he sat up from the bed. He stalked over the stranger and grabbed the sword with his bare hand, ignoring the biting sting of the blade slicing into his palm.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Gabriel snarled. "DO IT! KILL ME!" The blade of the sword began to freeze over from the spot Gabriel had grabbed it. "You can't! You coward! Now I'm going to have to kill you!" Gabriel Gray seemed to die before Hiro's eyes, leaving only, Sylar in his wake. Another invader, Ando barged in through the open doorway, distracting Gabriel long enough for the two to vanish. Gabriel stared in shock at spot where the two men had stood only seconds ago.

A black fury coursed through him, and he let out an inhuman snarl into the empty room. He never felt such a rage before: Rage that he wasn't dead, that his mother hated him, rage at the world for existing and for the people living ignorantly happily in it.

He stormed out of the bedroom, grabbed a chair and swung it into the shelves of snow globes, sending millions of shard of broken glass flying. Various dishes and knickknacks flew off their spots, around the room and into the walls. Gabriel ignored the airborne objects, and stalked dangerously towards the wall clock he had poured his heart into repairing. He smashed a fist through the glass panel door, watching as the clock fell into splintered pieces to the floor. Gabriel continued to destroy everything in apartment, working his fists into a bloody mess. He fell to his knees among the debris, pulling out chunks of his hair.

Sylar stepped out of the closet, staring at his unmoving counterpart on the floor.

"I've seen enough. Take me back, Hiro." Sylar said in a dead monotone. Hiro nodded in understanding and took them both back to the carnival. Gabriel continued to mourn numbly on the floor, unaware of the other visitors who had just left.

His eyes suddenly went white, and he could no longer see his mother's apartment. Instead he watched mesmerized at the image that was painting itself before him. . .of a city going up in a fiery explosion. . .of the world burning at his hands.

He grinned in vengeful satisfaction.

***

The carnival was just as they had left it, no surprise. Sylar blinked into the sun and turned away. He didn't trust himself to even look at Hiro, lest he take out his dark emotions out on the man who took him back to that damned Queens apartment.

"You should probably go find Samuel. . .he'll be looking for you soon."

"Sylar. . .Gabriel. . .wait. . .do you. . .wish to talk about it?" Hiro offered lamely, knowing inside there was nothing that could be said to make the tragedy they just witnessed any easier to bear.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sylar said, echoing aloud what they were both thinking, "What is, is. There's no use wishing anything can be changed." Sylar walked away, leaving Hiro behind; It would most likely be the last sight Hiro would see of the man. He suspected that Sylar would probably want little to do with him now after everything that had occurred.

Hiro wished he could prove Sylar wrong, that maybe they could go back again and change things, this time for the better. But like he had told Sylar before: meddling with the past could end up with disastrous consequences. . . ones you'd never imagine until it was too late. If only Hiro had been wise enough to heed his own advice.

In the span of a day, Hiro mused to himself, a man who I thought an ally has become my enemy, . . and the man who was my greatest nemesis has become a friend. Hiro continued to watch Sylar walk alone across the dirt, deeper into Samuel's carnival. Hiro was reminded of the words of one of his favorite writers. He spoke them now to and for his new friend.

"_The Road goes ever on and on _

_Down from the door where it began. _

_Now far ahead the Road is gone, _

_And I must follow, if I can, _

_Pursuing it with eager feet, _

_Until it joins some larger way _

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And wither then? I cannot say."_

"Good-bye, Gabriel. I'm sorry I could not grant you the ending you desperately wished. Not every story can have a happily ever after. "

* * *

"Road Goes Ever On" is a poem by J. R. R. Tolkein from the_ Lord of the Rings_. Considering that Hiro is probably the biggest sci-fi/fantasy/comic book geek on the planet, I figure he probably has to be familiar with it ;)

There's one more chapter to this story to go. Reviews and honest criticisms are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sylar walked aimlessly through the games and sideshows, eager to get back to his trailer as quickly as possible. The spectacle he had just witnessed still replayed over and over in his mind, refusing to give him any peace. His past self . . .his mother. . .the entire situation ate at him from within his very core like sulfuric acid. He just needed a safe place to think. . . or a place where he wouldn't have to think.

He still had the open invitation, though he had yet to use it. Perhaps he could cash it in now, . . . pop over to Lydia's tent at that very moment and just bury himself within her. No flying snow globes or broken clocks to engage his mind, only warmth, soft curves and long legs. Forget everything that had happened since that morning and just release all the fiery hot rage and frustration he felt bubbling with him. But he didn't trust himself in such a mind set. Lydia had been nothing but a helpful and understanding friend since Sylar's arrival, and she deserved better than being a convenient receptacle for Sylar's animalistic mania.

Sylar would just have to let himself be content with brooding the rest of the day away in black solitude.

"So. . . how'd it go?" Samuel leaned casually against Sylar's trailer, hovering near the door.

"Fine," Sylar said coldly, reaching for the door, wishing only to isolate himself from the rest of the world.

"Fine?" Samuel asked skeptically, blocking the doorway.

"Fine," Sylar snarled, wishing Samuel would either move away and drop the subject before Sylar was forced to telekinetically shove him out of the way.

"You're a horrible liar," Samuel joked lightly, then quickly turned more serious at Sylar's murderous expression. "Something on your mind?"

Sylar really didn't want to talk about it. With anybody. But he knew Samuel was persistent and wouldn't let him go until he got something out of Sylar. He decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I still don't understand why I had to lie to him," Sylar feigned concern, sitting down on the metal steps of the trailer. It was true enough to sound realistic. Sylar actually had felt somewhat bad for misleading Hiro in the beginning, though he got over it.

"He's a nice enough guy."

Sylar held back the sigh of relief he felt, as Samuel seemed to buy into his decoy.

"True," Samuel began, sitting down next to him, "but Hiro has convinced himself that he's incapable of controlling his power at this time. . .he needed an incentive."

"He's still has the tumor," Sylar reminded him.

"Ahh, but he _thinks_ its gone, that's the key. Now there's nothing holding him back." Samuel smirked at the fact that his latest plan had seemed to go so smoothly.

Sylar couldn't help it; now he actually _was_ starting to feel guilt well up inside him for his role in deceiving the Japanese time traveler.

"Except the fact that's he's still dying," Sylar pointed out. "He's going to discover the truth eventually. Anything could point him to the truth at any time: a sudden migraine, a freak unexpected time jump. At any rate, what use will he be to anyone when he's dead?"

Samuel patted Sylar's shoulder.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm already searching for someone who can _really_ help him. I had originally started out looking for someone to heal Arnold, but, unfortunately, as you may have guessed, healers are exceedingly rare. Even more difficult to track down, since they don't tend to be particularly newsworthy. I finally had to make a decision to search for a replacement rather than a healer."

"Hiro. . ."

"That proved a little more fruitful. Hiro's still young and vibrant. He probably has a few years still left in him yet. Hopefully, he'll last long enough for me to find someone to aid him."

"And if you don't?" Sylar said accusingly. "Are you just going to give up and look for another replacement for him, too?"

"Come now, you make me sound like I'm some kind of selfish, uncaring monster! I did what I had to do for the good of the family. You think I _enjoyed_ watching a member of my family die? You know what it's like to watch someone you love leave you, wishing with all your heart to change things and yet being powerless to stop it?"

Sylar did indeed know what that was like. It felt. . ._soul-crushing._ Sylar still didn't know much about his own life and mother, but he still felt the anguish over losing her, even if she was still technically alive. For Samuel, who was surely much closer to all his family, to lose someone so permanently and in such a manner must have been absolutely devastating.

I'm sorry," Sylar finally said softly, abashed for his earlier insensitivity. "I'm sure you did everything in your power to help."

"I don't like losing people if I can help it." Samuel stared down at his fists and cracked his knuckles. "I know you're concerned about Hiro. He's special. And I don't just mean his abilities. I'm trying to help him as best I can. I don't intend on losing a second person. . . In the meantime, . . .I need you to get to know him better. . .gain his trust. . .I'm afraid I've already lost his," Samuel said regretfully.

"What makes you think he'll trust me any more than you?"

"He's a trusting soul. I watched the two of you. . .He volunteered to use his power to do you a favor. He seems drawn to you for some reason. I think he's intrigued. . .enchanted almost with the idea of saving people. . .of being a hero. I think he believes he can save you somehow."

"He thinks I should stay away from you and this whole place," Sylar began carefully. "He's had a lot to say about you, actually."

"I have no doubt that he did," Samuel said, not in the least surprised.

"So. . .it's true then? The things Hiro's said about you? About you kidnaping that girl?" Sylar didn't want to believe that Samuel could be capable of such a thing. It seemed so callous, especially after what he had just said about Arnold.

Samuel sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid I had to resort to some extreme measures to get him here with us. I'm not proud of what I've done; it was a terrible deed, . . .but you must understand, it was necessary for the greater good. In the end, I'll make sure to set things right. Hopefully, Hiro will be able to forgive me someday. . ." Samuel and Sylar were silent for while. Finally, Samuel decided to change the subject to what he hoped would be a more pleasant topic. "But enough of that. I'm curious, where did you two go all this time?"

Sylar let out a breath. There was no point in trying to lie any further. His initial anger had long faded to a dull ache. Perhaps talking about it really would help.

"Queens."

"_Queens?" _Samuel's eyebrow quirked in surprise."Rather inconspicious destination, doncha think? I thought you might have picked something a little more . . .I don't know. . . adventurous?"

"There was someone I needed to see,"Sylar stated simply

"Really?" Samuel seemed almost intrigued at a possible insight into Sylar's past life.

"It doesn't matter," Sylar said, slumping his shoulders. "I'm never going to see her again. She might as well be dead." Samuel seemed to sense his distress and leaned in close, care emanating from him.

"Never say never," Samuel said, patting Sylar's knee. "Who knows what the future might bring?"

Sylar didn't bother responding to that. He wasn't nearly so optimistic, but he nodded anyway. Samuel smiled.

"Well, considering that everything is right where you left it, it's safe to say you didn't screw up the timeline too significantly, I hope?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"Good, good. . ." Samuel nodded his head in satisfaction. "Oh, I almost forgot. . .while you and Hiro were on your little field trip, Dr. Madelyn Gibson stopped by. I had given her and Captain Lovit some tickets a few weeks ago . . .as a token of our appreciation. It was quite a while ago actually, so I'm surprised she kept hers; I was starting to think neither of them would bother showing up."

"Dr. Gibson?" Sylar quirked his head. "The police psychiatrist?"

"The very same. She wanted to check up on you. See how you were holding up. I told her you were doing well. . .you were adjusting with regaining your memories . . .I'm sorry you weren't around to see her again. She's a remarkable woman; you're fortunate she took such a liking to you. If that Captain Lovit had his way, they'd have locked you in a mental institution and thrown away the key."

"Lovit. . .he was the police chief. . .back in Virginia. He's alive?" Sylar racked his brain, trying to think of what on earth he could have done that would account for this change.

Samuel obviously had no clue as to why Sylar would ask such a thing.

"Last I heard. Why wouldn't he be? Unless. . ." Samuel narrowed his eyes at Sylar suspiciously. "What did you do, Sylar? Be honest, now."

Sylar shook his head

"Nothing that had to do with him."

"Things have an odd way of being connected," Samuel chided, "or didn't Hiro inform you of that?"

Hiro did, in fact, and it dawned on Sylar that in saving his mother's life, he had erased the reason Captain Lovit had sent the police chasing after him, . . .and the reason why the police chief followed Sylar to Samuel's carnival. In fact, now that he thought of it, there was no reason why Sylar should have even been at the carnival now, since Sylar's running away was how he and Samuel crossed paths in the first place. Then why was Samuel speaking with him as if nothing had changed? Sylar rubbed his temples at the headache he was giving himself. Time travel was so damn confusing.

"Hiro said that there'd be . . .consequences. When we left, Captain Lovit had already been dead. . .killed."

"You're absolutely sure?" Samuel enquired, making sure Sylar wasn't omitting or forgetting anything.

"Positive," Sylar said firmly.

"Well, tell me. . .what exactly is different? I think I have the right to know."

"That's it as far as I know. Before. . .I had been a fugitive running from the police. . ."

"And now you're not?"

"Seems that way." Sylar shrugged. Samuel turned away, pondering these new set of information.

"Hmm, well. . .I suppose we can all live with that," Samuel concluded. If the past timeline had Sylar on the run, who knew what sort of trouble he'd be a magnet for? "At least it gives me one less thing to worry about."

"If you don't mind my asking. . ." Sylar said, curiosity clearly evident in his voice, "how _did_ you find me?"

"I have a _unique_ system. . ." Samuel said with a proud grin, "it allows me to find others out there who are just like us."

"So it wasn't a coincidence?"

"No, but to tell you the truth, I doubt our paths would have crossed by accident in any case. But if you _must_ know, I heard word of the local authorities holding in detention an amnesiac lunatic they found wandering alone the edge of the woods one night. I figured it was worth investigating. After that, it was simply a matter of convincing the police to let you go. Lucky for you, your cousin came along when he did to claim custody over you."

That certainly grabbed Sylar's attention. As far as he knew, he had no cousins. Of course, Sylar's memory was shoddy at best, so he probably shouldn't have been relying on it for any relevant information

"Cousin?" Sylar was actually quite curious to meet his new kin. Samuel slapped Sylar's back, pulling him close into a one-armed hug.

"You know I'd never let my little cousin, Gabriel out of my sight again," Samuel laughed. "Who knows what kind of trouble you might run into?"

Sylar tried not to let just how disappointed he was that there was no other family other than his mother he had left behind in New York. He brushed the feeling on and continued his questioning.

"And they just let me go with you?"

"I had some help from one of ours. . . who can be very _persuasive_," Samuel's voice lowered suggestively, "when the need is sufficient. Though, personally, I think the captain was just glad for an excuse to be rid of you. Besides, it's not like you have any other living relatives."

"What about my mother?" Not that Sylar actually expected her to want anything to do with him, but some part of him still hoped that she might have changed her mind. That her feelings might have warmed towards him once she had been notified of her son's condition.

Samuel's face fell and he rubbed his neck anxiously.

"Mother? Well, I don't know too much about your mummy, but however much she may loved you, no amount of love would be enough to bring her back from dead. . .not even for you."

"Dead? No. . .That's not right. . .she's not dead! I saw her, only-"

"Yes?"

"How'd she die?" Sylar asked suddenly.

"That's a shame, that. Dr. Gibson did a search when they were trying to find out your identity, and found some newspaper blurbs about a Mrs. Virginia Gray in New York from some years ago. Apparently, she committed suicide. . .stabbed herself with a pair of sewing scissors or something like that. There were some witnesses in her building who said they heard her fighting with her son-you- some hours prior to that, though the police couldn't find you afterward. You had long left before the incident. Your dear Dr. Gibson has a theory that the trauma of hearing of your mother's death may be what's affecting your memory loss. . .especially since the last words you two had exchanged were so nasty. I think the good doctor believes you may be suffering from some prolonged sense of guilt. . .a type of late repression of sorts. And who was I to dissuade her of that notion?"

Sylar let his head fall into his hands, suddenly feeling the world spinning around him. After all that. . .after everything he did and saw and tried to prevent. . .all that pain and grief he had felt consuming him. . .it was all for nothing. He hadn't prevented a thing! His mother was still dead. Sylar had still killed her, even if it was indirectly. He had driven her to it after all.

Samuel rubbed Sylar's back as the man tried to compose himself. The last thing Sylar needed was to lose himself in front of Samuel.

"There, there. . .shh. . .it's all right. . .it'll be alright. . ." Samuel continued to try and comfort the grieving man, as a father might sooth a son. He waited for Sylar to calm down before continuing. "I thought you knew, . . . though I guess I probably should have known better. I'm sorry . . . are you going to be alright. . .Sylar?"

"Don't!" he snapped his head up, shrugging Samuel off of him "Don't call me that. . .please."

He hated that name now. Sylar was the name of a murderer. . .a psychopath who preyed on the weak to satisfy his own lust for power. . .the name of the monster that killed his own mother. . .twice.

"If that's your wish. Would you prefer to be Gabriel? I know that's what you've been telling the others to call you."

"No." He shook his head. Gabriel felt no better to him.

"Well, . . .you just keep trying to figure that out. No need to rush these things."

"For now. . ." He really didn't want to talk with Samuel anymore; all he wanted to do was crawl back into his dark trailer and lock the door behind him.

"Well, at any rate, I sent Dr. Gibson your love and thanks. She's glad you were able to be reunited with your family."

He found himself smiling at that.

"My family. . .yes. . .that's right." He turned towards Samuel and embraced the man.

"Yes, we're family. We look out for each other." Samuel stiffly returned the hug, a little put off by the man's sudden and unexpected change in demeanor.

He grinned widely at Samuel, . . .this man who had done so much for him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Anytime." Samuel peeled himself out of the man's arms and got up to leave. "So, you'll let me know if anything develops between you and Hiro?"

"Of course!" He watched Samuel leave before he turned to enter his trailer. He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the aluminum ceiling.

Hiro didn't know what he was talking about. That woman in Queens had lost the right to call Gabriel her son years ago. He realized that now.

He now had a _real_ family. One who accepted him without question. . .forgave transgressions and loved unconditionally. They never asked him for more than he was able to give, never demanded that he be more than he already was,. . . and he in turn would never take them for granted ever again. He would do anything for them. Anything at all. Hiro would learn to accept them as well eventually. Hiro just had to get to know them better, and he was more than happy to show the man.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he listened to the noises and voiced emanating from the carnival, soaking up the warming sun streaming through the window, and feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

* * *

Well, that's the end folks. For now, anyways. I had been planning on posting the first two chapters earlier and the third chapter a few days later, but the website has been giving me a rough time and a bunch of error messages. I finally decided to post the whole thing in one swoop.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
